


Boggarts and Reindeer

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Whilst chasing what he believes to be a common thief into an abandoned alleyway, Peter gets more than he's bargained for. Fortunately for him, Dominique Weasley is nearby to give him a helping hand.





	Boggarts and Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Enchanted Wonders 2018.   
> The pairing I was given was: Peter Parker/Dominique Weasley  
> And I had the following Prompts: Ridikulus & Reindeer.
> 
> So Peter is supposed to be about 21/22 in this.  
> Dominique is supposed to be 19.

Peter perched on the edge of a four-story building in New York City, watching over the hustle and bustle of the square. Christmas music was wafting through the air and he had caught himself singing along a couple of times. Having recently graduated university he was in the process of taking a gap year, in which he was working for Tony at Stark Enterprises and keeping up with being the neighbourhood friendly Spiderman, which meant watching out over Christmas shoppers, checking for any trouble. So far things had been quiet.

“Hey!” a female voice shouted out below.

Peter looks in the direction of the shout to see a figure all dressed in black clutching a woman’s handbag. The owner, he guesses, is the woman knocked on the ground her hand raised in protest. 

“So much for a quiet evening,” Peter muttered to himself as he pulled his mask over his face and leapt into action.

Chasing the figure provided to be a difficult task, they seemed to sense he was following them and were using some sort of evasive technique that he couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. But he knew when they turned into an alley that led to a dead end he was in luck.

Landing into the alley, Peter was shocked to see the figure was nowhere to be seen.  Looking around for means of escape, he saw none. There weren’t any fire escape routes on the side of the apartment blocks that overlooked the alley. The wall at the end of the alley was too high for a normal man to climb. Noticing a beat-up wardrobe, Peter decided that perhaps his perpetrator was hiding in there.  Opening the door, he was surprised when his boss and father figure Tony Stark stepped out.

“Mr Stark,” he spluttered, “What are you doing here?”

“Peter,” Tony sneered, his voice laced with venom, “I am here to tell you what a big disappointment you are, I don’t know why I even bothered with you.”

“Mr Stark?” Peter’s voice wobbled as his heart broke, why was Tony saying these things.

“As if you could ever be a proper Av-.” Tony continued to belittle him but was cut off by a female voice.

“Excuse me?”

Peter looked across to see a beautiful young woman standing there her hands on hips, glaring in Tony’s direction.

“I don’t know who you think you are Mr,” she added, addressing Tony as she moved forwards towards the man. Her index finger on her right hand raised as if she was going to poke him in the  chest, in a threatening manner, “but you have no right to speak to this young man in that manner.”

As she moved forward, Peter watched in confusion as Tony Stark shifted into a large rat.

“What the hell?” he murmured.

“Merlin,” the woman hissed, “Just my luck.”

Reaching into her pocket Peter watched as she pulled out a wooden stick, which she then pointed at the thing that was Tony and was now a large rat. He was struggling to keep up.

“Ridikulus,” she whispered and a light came out the end of the stick and hit the rat/Tony thing.

It began to change again, this time it stayed rat-like but part of its features changed. The tail becomes a lightning bolt shape and the creature’s ears become more pointed. Its colour becoming yellow, it looked like a crossbreed between an actual rat and Pikachu from the Pokémon series. She had started laughing and he was confused and then he realised that whatever the thing was didn’t like the laughter so he joined in. Once it was back inside the wardrobe he turned to her.

“What was that?” he asked.

“That was a boggart,” she answered, “It takes the form of whatever you fear the most.”

“But I’m not afraid of Mr Stark,” he stated.

“No, but you were afraid of what he was telling you and it coming from him must be your biggest fear,” she explained, “My aunt told me hers used to be a professor telling her she had failed.

He nodded, before introducing himself, “Um I’m Pet-Spiderman.”

“Dominique,” she grinned at him, “Is there a man behind that mask?”

“Yeah,” he muttered awkwardly.

Suddenly, the pair were surrounded by four figures in strange clothing.

“Miss Weasley,” one figure addressed Dominique, “May I ask what you were doing using magic in front of a muggle?”

“There is a boggart in the wardrobe over there,” she answered pointing in the direction of the wardrobe, “Spiderman here, must have come across it and the boggart must have been let loose.”

“Defensive magic?” a second figure questioned.

As another figure excitedly asked, “Are you actually Spiderman, as in the Spiderman who is part of the Avengers?”

“That’s me,” Peter sighed.

“That’s so cool,” the figure appeared to gleam, “My brother is your biggest fan, can I get you to sign something for him?”

“Sure,” Peter offered a smile.

“Avengers?” the first figure queried.

“Superheroes,” the third figure replied, “The Avengers are the ones who saved New York from aliens a few years ago.”

“We still need...” the first figure stated.

“SHIELD knew of our existence, and the Avengers are due to be informed anyway, so what the kid knows before the rest,” the third figure offered.

“Knows what?” Peter quizzed.

“I’m a witch,” Dominique gave him a small smile, “These are wizards, and belong to our version of the police force.”

“Like Wanda?” Peter checked.

“Not like your colleague Wanda,” the third figure explained, “Her powers were a by-product of muggle experiments we are born with our powers.”

“So there are more of you?” Peter requested more information, “And you have creatures like that?”

“Miss Weasley, I trust you can answer this Spiderman’s questions?” the first figure demanded.

“Certainly,” Dominique smiled, “Come on Spiderman you can treat me to a hot drink.”

Peter followed her out of the alley and into the street.

“So...” he started.

“How about you find somewhere to get changed and then we can talk?” she smirked at him, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief, “I don’t let men take me to a drink if I can’t see their face.”

Peter was glad she couldn’t see his face because he was pretty sure he had gone red, “Umm...Sure,” he agreed. Before ducking into another abandoned alley and changing into his normal clothes.

“So drink?” he confirms, hoping she is still interested.

“Sure,” she nods, “This way, I know a place where we won’t be overheard.”

He allowed her to take his hand and pull him through the crowd.

***

“Wow,” he laughed, “Sound’s like you have quite the family.”

“I do,” she beamed.

She had spent the first twenty minutes of their date explaining how the magical world was hidden and given a brief history of her world. The last twenty had been them talking about hopes, dreams and family. This girl was amazing; she was funny, beautiful and so down to earth. He had considered that she was interested in him because he was Spiderman, but that thought had quickly dispersed when she told him about her family’s part in the recent Wizarding War. He was certainly glad her family’s side had won.

“Ooh,” she suddenly declared, “Reindeer!”

He turned around to see a small herd of reindeer, had gathered outside of the cosy pub they were sat chatting in.

“Shall we go outside and see them?” he asked, noticing how excited she was at the sight of the Christmas creatures.

“Please,” her eyes lit up at the prospect.

“Come on then,” he stood, offering her his hand.

***

She didn’t take him home to meet her parent’s that Christmas, but she met the Avengers at Tony’s New Year’s Party that year. She did take him to meet her parents over the summer, and despite him embarrassing himself he did manage to get their approval to keep dating Dominique.

They wed two years after the day they met; a reindeer-drawn carriage pulled them away from the wedding venue, which was the cottage where she had grown up, to the cottage he had booked for their honeymoon. Her eyes had lit up when she saw the reindeer the same as they had on their first date.

 

 


End file.
